Stories They Couldn't Tell
by Windskull
Summary: [PMD] A collection of bonus episodes related to my main Fic: Places We Call Home. Newest: Every solar eclipse, Ruffle meets up with other followers of Hoopa to renew their vows. This time, however, she has to contend with her worst fear: meddling pokemon that refuse to understand what being a follower of Hoopa means.


_**A/N:** Welcome to the first of hopefully several one-shots set in the universe of my main PMD fic, Places We Call Home. For the most part, reading the main story is not mandatory to enjoy these, but it's heavily recommended for extra context and a better understanding of the world. Likewise, reading these is not a requirement for the main fic, but instead is a bonus that tells more about characters than what needs to be covered within the story_

_This first chapter in particular was written for a writing prompt on discord: __Everyone's preparing for or celebrating a big holiday. What happens? It deviates just a bit from that, but I hope you enjoy it none the less._

* * *

_Ruffle_

_~Cycle of Rejection~_

* * *

There were a lot of things that Ruffle liked about living in Theran Village. It was quiet and peaceful, the pokemon were friendly, and she and her wife, Roselei, had no trouble making a living for themselves. As it was, there were few other places in the world she would want to be.

But as she busied herself packing, the bellossom reminded herself that there were some things she preferred to keep secret from the rest of the village.

Her room was dark, only a tiny sliver of light peeking through the cloth-covered entryway. Despite that, Ruffle scurried around in the dark, her leaves rustling as she rushed about, throwing things together in a frenzy. Yet, she could barely tell which berries she was grabbing, or if she'd picked up blast seeds or sleep seeds. Oh, this simply wouldn't do.

So, she hurried out into the harsh summer light, blinking for a moment as she tried to locate Roselei.

"Dear, I'm taking the tarp down!"

The bellossom's call was unanswered, her roserade partner preoccupied by her work tending to the berry fields. Carefully, she climbed a ramp to the roof of their humble abode and pulled away the tarp covering that protected it from the elements.

It also happened to reveal a moderately sized hole. Satisfied, she scurried back down the roof and returned inside. Now the room was better lit, sunlight filtering down the hole in the roof. The bellossom paused for a moment, letting her body bask in the warm light.

A glint in the corner of her eye caught her attention, however. Turning her head, she caught sight of the small, golden ring resting above her shrine, glimmering in the sunlight. She shuffled over and reached up to run a hand along its smooth surface before reaching a bit higher to take it down.

She'd need this for later.

Humming, she turned and placed the ring into a small, cloth bag, securing it within an inner pocket. Now that she could see, she hurried her preparations along, digging a pecha and a cheri berry from their stores to add it to the two oran and sitrus berries already in the outer pockets. Then she went back for a pair of heal seeds and a sleep seed. She paused, hovering over the bag with an apprehensive look on her face, then turned back to pick up a single, tightly rolled-up blanket before closing it up and pulling the strings taunt.

As one last check, she patted the outer pockets, feeling the weight and jingle of coins, before giving a satisfied hum and slinging the strap across her shoulder.

She stepped out of the building, taking a moment to look over the rolling fields of berries, squinting until she found the roserade again.

She took a deep breath and shouted, "Roselei! Hey, aren't you going to come say goodbye?"

"Hm?" The roserade looked up from her work, retracting the vine she'd been using to pluck berries from a bush. "Oh, is it that time already, Ruffle?"

"The eclipse is in a week, dear," Ruffle gently reminded the roserade. "I need to leave now if I'm going to make it in time."

Roselei sighed before putting a smile on her face. "I know, I know. I'm just going to miss you and worry about you. Make sure you send a message through psychic courier to let me know you arrived safely."

"Hey, no need to worry." Ruffle reached forward to brush a nubby hand along one of Roselei's flowers. "I'll just be there for a couple days for the eclipse celebration, and then head right back before you know it!"

She paused, closing her eyes and soaking up the sun - and her lover's touch - for just a few seconds longer. "Oh, I better get going. Don't want to keep the cart waiting. Can't really afford to travel on my own, you know."

"Of course." Roselei hesitantly pulled back, before adding in a whisper, "travel safe, and may Hoopa grant you insight on your journey."

* * *

Crescent Shores Beach was a much busier town than the sleepy little village Ruffle made her home in now. Unlike the charming, rustic huts that dotted the land around Theran's center, the houses here were much more carefully planned, lined up in near-perfect rows along paved streets and divided up by sizes.

As the mudsdale-drawn cart made its way through the residential district and towards the center of town, Ruffle shifted the bag on her back and walked over to the edge, squeezing between other passengers to peer over at the pokemon passing by, heading to and from their jobs in the mid-morning rush. As she looked ahead to the lower-level commercial district, she could see a tangled cluster of larger buildings before the landscape swept out to the actual beach.

Somewhere in that tangle, she was supposed to get instructions for where to head next.

Hopping down and back away from the edge of the cart, she reached back into one of her side pockets, pulling out an opened, blank envelope to look it over, carefully re-reading the letter within.

_Dearest Disciples_

_As you may already know, we are expecting an eclipse shortly after the fifth full moon of the year. And as our doctrine dictates, all who are able are to meet on the day of the eclipse, to renew their vows to our dearest Hoopa._

_Estimates say that the eclipse will be best viewed from Seashoal Village this year, but we do not wish to raise trouble with the locals, nor to cause trouble by having all of us trying to cross the ocean at the same time. As such, we have begun making arrangements for private transportation to the far side of the island. If you are coming, please gather at White Sands Warehouse on the western side of Crescent Shore Beach's commercial district, where we will give you more information._

_Cordially yours,_

_Grand Master of Ceremonies_

As she read through the paper, memorizing the instructions to heart, Ruffle felt something prickle uncomfortably in the back of her mind. She turned her head, trying to hide her worried expression, and caught sight of a hattrem staring at her. Before she could say anything though, the hattrem quickly looked away, and the uncomfortable prickling stopped.

Slightly unnerved, Ruffle turned her attention back towards the buildings coming closer and closer, trying to place where she'd felt this feeling before. And upon failing that, she let her mind drift, thinking about home.

* * *

The business district was even bigger than Ruffle remembered. After disembarking her ride with a polite thanks, she'd began to make her way down the wide streets, keeping to the side to avoid being trampled by larger pokemon passing by. An onix slithered by down the center, pushing a huge box of produce on wheels back towards the edge of town. Silently, she thanked herself for settling somewhere so much smaller.

With the buildings arching high overhead, and the midday sun high in the sky as well, it was hard to get a good grasp of what direction she was going. But she could assume the onix had come from some warehouse and used that as a starting point in her search.

Slowly, the flow of pokemon around her thinned out, most heading away from the direction she was walking. Soon the streets became more dilapidated, the buildings shifting from bright and colorful businesses to dank and dingy, run down warehouses. From that alone, she suspected she was headed in the right direction.

She slowed down, taking the time to look at signs as she walked in hopes of spotting White Sands. She made her way down one row of warehouses, then turned and went up another. But thus far, she'd had no luck.

On her third row, something was off.

The air seemed just a bit different here, she realized, and it put her on edge. Walking even slower, she took the time to look around, taking greater care to watch her surroundings. But nothing jumped out at her. Soon, she found herself standing in front of an alley between two buildings, where she paused to peer down into the darkness, frowning. Still, nothing seemed to be there.

She wasn't quite satisfied with her search. But, unwilling to duck into some place she wasn't supposed to be, she turned her back and began to walk away.

But before she could take more than a step, something dropped from above and grabbed hold of her, hot pink fingers digging into her skin. . She let out a surprised squeal, struggling as she was pulled back into the shadowy alley.

"Now!" her assailant called.

In a panic, a flurry of petals burst from her flowers and from under her grass skirt as she tried to summon a petal blizzard. She struggled, trying to pull free during the distraction. Her attacker grunted, but only tightened their grip.

Something conked her in the back of her head, and the last thing Ruffle saw before blacking out was a blurry flash of blue and pink.

* * *

"Don't you think this is a bit cruel?"

"_Us_, the cruel ones? I think all that time you've been spending in the library is making you soft."

"Shh-shh she's stirring!"

Ruffle woke to a musty smell and a dull ache in the back of her head. This certainly wasn't home. She groaned and shifted, trying to remember what she'd last been doing, and quickly found that she couldn't move her arms. In a panic, her eyes snapped open.

She was in a large, dimly lit room. Windows near the ceiling provided just a little light, letting her see the tops of tall shelves with boxes on them not too far away. But the sun had nearly set, leaving only a dim orange glow in the building. As she tried to make sense of her situation, she remembered what she had been doing before, and realized that her pack was gone.

Right. She'd been attacked. And knocked out.

Her heart fluttered in a panic as she tried to walk, but she quickly realized that she'd been tied to a pipe against the wall, the rope acting as a short tether.

Against her better judgment, she shouted out, "who's there? What's the meaning of this?"

"What's the meaning of this?" A voice answered in a mocking tone. "I'm the one that's going to ask the questions around here. And I want to know what the meaning of _this _is."

Something clattered to the floor in front of her. Ruffle caught a glint of gold in the light and realized that it had to be her Hoopa ring.

Narrowing her eyes, she refused to answer, instead looking up into the darkness. "That's none of your business, now is it? You think you can just go and attack strangers, rummage through their belongings, and expect them to listen to your stupid demands? You have no right to ask questions of me!

Apparently, her captor wasn't prepared for an answer like that. There was a moment of silence, then she heard murmurings of three different pokemon.

"What do we do, boss? She's supposed to answer our questions!"

"Relax, relax, it'll all be fine."

"I told you handling it like this was a bad idea. Come on now."

She saw a small burst of flame fly through the air. A second later, a small, enclosed fire burst to life, illuminating her captors.

Before Ruffle stood three unfamiliar pokemon.

Well, two, technically. One of them, she recognized as the hattrem she'd seen watching her on the cart. The second pokemon was a salandit, her eyes glinting in the moonlight. The third pokemon she was less familiar with, but recognized as a morgrem after some thought.

Ruffle stared at the trio blankly for a moment, and they stared right back. But finally, the salandit nudged the morgrem in the side. "Psst, Creek, show her the badge."

The morgrem, Creek, looked to the salandit with a dumbfounded expression for a moment before catching on. "Oh, I get it. Right. Good idea as always, boss." He reached down into the bag slung across his shoulder, fumbling, until he retrieved a small object from the bag and held it out. In his hand was a round, bronze-colored badge, an indented bolt of lightning at the center.

The salandit cleared her throat. "We're Team Fey-Wrath of the Enforcers, and you _will _be answering our questions."

Staring down at the badge for a moment, Ruffle's expression turned uncertain. It… did look like the badge of one of the teams of peacekeepers, but if she knew how their rankings worked, these guys were a newbie team at best. Or else they'd stolen the badge off one and were running some form of racketeering operation.

With her misgivings in mind, her response was not friendly. "Didn't know the enforcers had taken to harassing random civilians in the street," she spat, trying to shift into a more comfortable position.

"Oh, but you're no ordinary civilian," the salandit hissed, slinking forward before holding the ring up in the air, inspecting it. "Joy, here-" she paused as she gestured to the hattrem "-happened to pick up on your emotions and took a little listen in your brain, and just so happened to hear you thinking about a meeting of Hoopa zealots. Now, everyone can follow whatever legends they want, of course. But a meeting of followers of a chaos god can't mean anything good."

"That's…" Ruffle paused, her expression turning perplexed. "That's what this is about?" There were things that she kept secret from most people. And this was why; not everyone was understanding of her choices.

And yet, despite the situation, and despite the fact that she should be afraid, she stared for a moment before snickering. Then her snickers turned to full-on laughter. "Oh, my goodness, you can't be serious right now! You, a bunch of rookie enforcers, thought you had the right to dig into my brain, made an assumption based on what I was thinking about, and then kidnapped me in hopes that I'd lead you to everyone else so you could harass them too? That's hilarious. Now, seriously. Untie me and give me my stuff back, or I'll have to report you to your superiors."

Creek hesitated, looking over to his two teammates. "That wouldn't be a problem, right? I know this isn't the best way to go about things, but it's got to be better letting a dangerous Hoopa follower wander the streets, right? We aren't gonna get in trouble with the big boss-mon for this. Right, Venna?"

The salandit hesitated in turn. "Well… not if we prove it was for good cause. So…" She whirled back around to face Ruffle. "So why don't you go ahead and confess already!"

"Confess to what? I've done nothing wrong!"

"Don't think she'll need to," Joy called from behind. "Look what I found. She was reading this earlier, back on the cart."

As Ruffle looked up, she caught sight of the piece of parchment the hattrem was waving around. "That's-"

"Instructions as to where your little group is meeting?"

Venna smirked, her tongue flicking out before she raced over. "Nice work, Joy." The salandit reached up to grab the parchment and unfolded it, eyes quickly scanning the page. "Let's move out, you two, we got a cult ritual to crash! And you!" Once again, she whipped back to face Ruffle, spitting out just a couple embers as a warning, the hot flecks fizzling out on the ground. "Stay put. We'll come back for you when we're done and take you over to the local enforcers branch so we can figure out what to do with you."

"You're making a mistake!" Ruffle shouted, trying to summon up a burst of petals, but found her attack fizzled out before getting anywhere near what it was supposed to be.

"We stuffed a ban seed down your throat," Joy announced quietly, watching her attempts. "Don't worry, it'll wear off eventually, but by then we should have you back at the station. Just try to relax dear, your anger is giving me a headache."

"_My_ anger giving _you _a headache?" Ruffle shouted, tugging at her bonds. "You three are accusing me of something without reason! How _dare _you call yourself enforcers!"

Venna scoffed. "That's pretty rich, coming from you. Try to stay calm and don't hurt yourself. Or not. I don't care. We'll be back soon enough. Busting this open should be enough to move us up a rank for sure!"

With that, she paused for a second to put out the flames, then turned and trotted off, the two fairy-types following behind her, leaving Ruffle in near darkness.

Ruffle sat still for a few moments, stewing in silence. Guilt ate at her as well, leaving her tense and uneasy. She had been careless, and now other pokemon might get hurt because of her.

Not that she was willing to go down without a fight. She took a long, shaky breath to calm her nerves, then closed her eyes. The flowers on her head started to glow, taking in light as she charged a solar beam. She didn't yet know how she was going to use that to escape, but she was certain she'd find a way.

"Er, um… please don't do that, miss. I don't think the building owners would appreciate it if you destroyed any of their stock. "

Ruffle let out a yelp, caught off guard by the new, uncomfortably grating voice. She whipped around, looking for the source, and felt something tug behind her. Turning her head, she caught sight of ghostly, cloth hands trying to undo the ropes binding her. The banette - half of his intangible body still hanging out through the wall - swore as he fumbled with the knots.

Finally, he gave up on just untying them, looping his fingers through a couple of notes. "Now hold still, don't want to get you with this."

Turning her body slightly so she could glance back, Ruffle watched as shadow coalesced around the banette's fingers before he ripped them away, severing the ropes bonds as he did so. Slowly, she climbed to her feet, dusting her leaf skirt as she did so. "Um… Thanks…"

"Kee," he responded, offering out a draped hand. "Bodyguard for hire, though I'm currently contracted out, so don't go asking. Now come on, gather up your things and let's get out of here; my charge is eager to know that you're alright."

For a second, Ruffle stared. Then she moved to collect her bag. Fortunately, none of her items had been scattered, though the trio of enforcers had taken both her letter and her ring with them.

"The local enforcers aren't nicest branch around, but this is low even for them," Kee grumbled, surveying the scene with disgust. "We'll escort you to the local branch, if you want to write a report."

"Thanks…" Ruffle replied slowly. "Though… I kind of need to head to my meeting first and let them know what's going on."

"Ah, the 'Hoopa' meeting that they were talking about, I assume? I'll see if my charge is willing."

The two made their way out of the building quietly, taking care to listen for the trio of enforcers, in case they were still hanging around. Once they made it outside without incident, the banette turned and floated ahead towards the far side of the warehouse, disappearing around the corner. Ruffle, after a second of hesitation, followed.

"Hey, Gan, you still here? I'm back."

From behind a pile of crates, Ruffle heard the pitter-patter of feet. A second later, a piplup waddled into view, clutching a small satchel tightly to his side.

"Everything went well, I assume?" the piplup asked.

"Yeah. Just a couple of overzealous newbie enforcers," Kee replied, waving a hand dismissively. "Didn't like my odds though so I waited for them to leave before breaking her out. She wants to know if we'll take her over to her meeting so that she can warn them about any trouble these guys might cause."

Gan took a second to look up at the sky. "Well, if it's not too far, I don't see why not." He held out a fin towards Ruffle. "You may call me Gan, I'm an apprentice with the local merchantry, learning how to keep the local docks organized. I assume you've already been introduced to my associate and bodyguard, Kee?"

"Ah, yes, thank you, Gan." Ruffle took a little bow. "My name is Ruffle, I'm actually a berry farmer and merchant from Theran Village, if you've heard of us. We're a tiny little village at the base of Mount Domo."

Gan's face lit up. "Oh, I have heard of it! In fact, I've heard that your berries are simply divine. It's a pleasure to meet you. Now, where were we headed, exactly?"

"Ah, right." Ruffle began to reach for her bag, and then remembered that the letter with directions had been taken by the trio of enforcers. "I believe it was… Beach Sands Warehouse… no, er… White Beach Warehouse? Something like that."

"White Sands?" Gan suggested.

"Yeah, that's it!"

"Well, that's not all that far out of our way, so I don't see why not. What do you say, Kee?"

The banette brought his arms together, letting the fabric hang in front of him. "I say you should ask what she's doing there first before just up and offering. I mean, I already know what she's doing there, but I'm not letting you go into a situation without knowing the whole story."

Gan waved a flipper dismissively. "I'm sure it's all fine. You worry too much! She's a fellow merchant, after all."

For just a second, Ruffle hesitated. How would these two react? Would they react as poorly as the enforcers? Once again, she was reminded of why she kept these things secret.

Then again, she was out in the open now. If things went bad, she'd have a chance to get away. So, she slowly let out a breath and began to explain the situation. "No, the banette's right. You have a right to know." A pause. "Well... See, I'm... You two know about the eclipse coming up in a couple days, right?"

She waited for sounds or motions of agreement before continuing. "I'm... I'm a follower of Hoopa, and for us, the day of a solar eclipse like this is an important day where we're supposed to come together and renew our vows. Remind ourselves of what things we value. I was headed there when I was... accosted. And I'm worried those three might start something and that someone might get hurt... or worse."

Kee and Gan shared a look. Kee stared at the piplup inquisitively, waiting for instructions, while Gan's expression was unreadable. After a tense moment of waiting, however, the piplup turned his head to give her a friendly look. "Well, why didn't you say so. Some of my dad's workers are over there. I'd be happy to help out. Build friendly relations and what not."

Ruffle let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Oh, thank you two so much. I hate to be a burden on you, so I appreciate what you're doing."

"Think of it as a favor," Gan insisted, turning to walk past Ruffle and Kee. "Now come on, the warehouse is this way."

The three walked quickly in near silence, their pace urgent. Gan took the lead, showing the way. Ruffle walked just a few paces behind him, keeping her bag close and her eyes peeled for danger. Kee floated to their side, occasionally dashing ahead at an intersection to be certain everything was safe.

Though it felt like a long trip, in truth it took them perhaps ten minutes to arrive, the sun slowly setting behind them. Soon, they found themselves in front of an innocuous, brick building, a sandy-colored sign in the front announcing it as White Sands Warehouse. From a distance, nothing seemed amiss, and Ruffle was relieved to see no sign of the enforcers team. But as they drew close, she could hear loud, angry voices shouting from inside the open door. Without thought, she rushed ahead of her escorts, racing into the building.

Inside the entry lobby, she spotted the trio of enforcers accosting the door guard: a lone combusken, standing in front of the wide doorway with narrowed eyes.

"I already told ya," the combusken growled. "I ain't allowed to let anyone in if they're not on the list, till they get approval from the Grand Master. My associate went to go look for 'em already for you. So, you're just gonna have to sit and wait."

Creek grumbled, and whipped his head around, stomping off just a few feet with his eyes closed while Venna tried to reason with the guard.

The sound of footsteps rushing towards the door made Creek open his eyes, just in time to see Kee and Gan rushing into the doorway, where Ruffle already stood with an angry expression on her face.

"Uh... boss?" Creek called out without taking his eyes off the trio. "We got company."

Venna and Joy turned away from the combusken, their eyes bulging as they caught sight of Ruffle. The salandit cried out, "you... how did you get here?"

Ruffle ignored their question. "You, guard! My name's Ruffle. I was invited and should be on the list. These three enforcers stole my ring and my letter to try and get in because they think we're going to cause trouble. You need to let everyone inside-" She cut off with a pained cry as a spattering of embers landed on her leaves, threatening to send them up in flames.

Venna scampered forward, attempting to cut her off, but a thin jet of bubbles from Piplup knocked her off-course.

"Kee! Defensive maneuvers!" Gan announced. The banette rushed forward to stand protectively in front of him. his hands enveloped in purple shadows as he waited for any of the other pokemon to make a move.

The combusken let out a loud, pained squawk as Joy turned on him and brought her hands together, releasing a beam of bright, multicolored energy in his direction, catching him squarely in the chest. He was knocked sprawling back several feet. As she began to approach, however, he sprang back up and dashed for something just to the side of the doorway. With a shudder, a segmented metal door began to fall.

"Don't worry!" he shouted. "I'll go get help. Just hold on!"

Venna turned to look back at the sound and let out an alarmed call. "No! Don't let him get away!" But before she could give chase, she was hit with a blast of energy from behind, sent flailing through the air and landing on the ground hard.

"That's for kidnapping me!" Ruffle announced, the light from her flowers beginning to fade. With a crash, the door slammed shut, separating the fighting pokemon from the rest of the building.

"Sorry about dragging you two into this," Ruffle said to her two companions, already charging up another beam.

"No need to apologize," Gan called back. "I've been wanting a good skirmish for a while!" He clapped his flippers together before shooting water into the air, sending a misty spattering all around the room, dampening the area. "What about you, Kee, having fun yet?"

The banette grunted in response. "Less talking, more fighting." Without waiting for his two teammates to ready themselves or for the two opposing pokemon to recover, he charged, heading directly for the hattrem. With one quick swipe, he struck her across the face with his prepared shadow claw attack.

Joy let out a cry, stumbling back several feet, bringing her hands up to cover her face. She tried to shoot off another psybeam, but it went off-course, uselessly striking the ceiling, sending a spray of bits of stone and dust down around the fighting party.

While Kee dealt with the hattrem, Venna tried shooting another gout of embers in Ruffle's direction. But with the protective coating of water, the flames did significantly less damage to the bellossom's plant matter. Ruffle responded by shooting at her with another solar beam, the bright green-yellow light just barely grazing the salandit. She turned it slightly, managing to catch Creek off-guard. He stumbled back a few feet from the blow, trying to stay upright.

"Who _uses_ water sport?" the salandit complained as she shifted strategies. With speed that caught Ruffle off-guard, Venna slithered forward, racing towards her. She tried to spring out of the way but was too slow and let out a cry as she felt the salandit's fangs sink down into her shoulder.

Instinctively, she let out a puff of spores, the yellow cloud surrounding both her and the salandit as she thrashed and tried to break free of the bite. Even as she did, she could feel her strength draining and realized with horror that the salandit managed to inject venom into her body.

Fortunately, the puff of spores was enough to loosen Venna's grip, giving Gan a chance to blast her off with a thick, concentrated stream of sticky bubbles. From the wound oozed a nasty mix of purple venom and a greenish, sap-like fluid. As soon as she was free, she struggled to reach into her bag, the poison quickly taking its toll on her. "C-Cover me!" she shouted back to Gan.

The piplup took up a defensive stance behind her, shooting beams of bubbles as Venna and Creek tried to get in close again or else intercepting gunky wads of poison shot in Ruffle's direction. At the very least, the stun spores had taken their toll out on Venna slowing both her movements and her attacks.

There! Ruffle's hand closed around the soft, fuzzy flesh of a pecha berry. She pulled it free and stuffed the whole thing in her mouth as quickly as possible, waiting with bated breath for the berry to take its effect.

A cry of pain from Joy turned Ruffle's attention away for just a split second, long enough to see the scraped and bruised hattrem fall to Kee's shadow claw attack. The banette immediately whirled around, turning on Creek next.

"Wait! Wait!" the morgrem cried out, holding his hands out in front of him before dropping to his knees, stealing glances at his injured teamate. "I give in I give in don't attack!"

The action in the room slowed to a standstill. Venna paused and hesitantly turned back to look at Creek. The glow from Ruffle's flowers as she prepared another solar beam slowly began to fade. A stream of bubbles died in Gan's throat. Joy carefully peeled herself off the ground.

Kee approached the morgrem cautiously, floating just a few feet in front of him. "Is that all? Are all you enforcers really this cowardly? Attacking random pokemon and then begging forgiveness when things get tough? No wonder you have a poor reputation around here."

Several things happened in an instant.

The hair hanging down Creek's back, seemingly with a mind of its own, branched out in tendrils and struck at the banette, piercing through his cloth-like body around the shoulder. A shadowy mist escaped the wound as he stumbled back in shock.

Creek sneered, tackling the banette with glimmers of fairy-type energy surrounding him. "Suckers."

Venna shot another glob of poison, this time aiming at Gan. Still in shock from Creek's surprise attack, the piplup failed to dodge out of the way in time, taking the glob of poison directly to the face. He cried out and stumbled, trying to clear his vision.

Ruffle had little time to prepare for Joy's attack, the hattrem less tired out than she initially seemed. She attempted to slow her down with a puff of spores, just as she had done with Venna, but it wasn't enough. Before she could move out of the way, she was battered to the ground with a single swing of Joy's thick braids.

"That'll teach them to mess with us!" Venna called out. "Alright team, everyone take offensive measures, aim for the knock-out blow!"

Desperate to protect herself, Ruffle attempted once again to summon forth a flurry of petals. It served as enough of a distraction to allow her to climb to her feet, but just like before, they dissipated before she had a chance to do anything with it, forcing her to just focus on dodging as Joy drove her back towards a corner. She ducked behind a small stool, buying her just enough time to drop a cloud of spores in hopes of slowing the hattrem down before having to dodge out of the way again.

Kee fell back, dodging out of the way of another strike from Creek as he ran to intercept Venna as she rushed towards Gan. The salandit rolled out of the way of an errant stream of bubbles, then rushed forward again. In a desperate attempt to keep her away, Gan lashed out with his flippers before going in to try and peck at her eyes. He received a spattering of embers to his face for his trouble and let out a pained screech.

"_What _is going on in here?"

At once, the struggles of the six pokemon screeched to a halt. Slowly everyone turned their attention to the entrance, where two pokemon stood. The first was a stern looking dewott, her hands reaching down for the shells resting on her thighs with eyes narrowed. The second was a proud and dangerous looking jolteon; she had made no aggressive movements, yet the air felt oppressive just being around her.

Before anyone could explain why they were battling in the middle of the lobby, the warehouse door that had been shut rattled and began to rise. Before it was even half-way up, the combusken from before came rushing through, followed closely behind by a rather calm xatu.

Nobody dared to move as the jolteon gracefully made her way inside, standing in the center of the room. "Well, is anyone going to answer? Or is Dew going to have to take you in for questioning?"

"With all due respect," Kee began, bringing a hand up to try and hold shut his punctured shoulder, "would you happened to be Enforcer Yellow?"

The jolteon blinked. "I am."

The air seemed to grow even more oppressive as everyone stared at Yellow, realizing that they were standing in the presence of one of the most powerful pokemon in all the known lands.

The silence did not last long, as Dew stepped forward. "What I'd like to know," the dewott began, turning her head to stare directly at Venna, "is what one of my rookie teams is doing here, trashing a building?"

The salandit's pupils widened in alarm. "Miss Dew! I know this probably looks bad, but I swear it's for good reason! See, my team uncovered a plot going on here. There's a cult meeting here in this warehouse, getting ready to go invade Seashoal Village!

"Really now?" Yellow asked, her voice an unnatural calm that made everyone uneasy. "What makes you so certain of that?"

"W-well…"

"I-it's all in the bellossom's letter!" Creek stuttered, pointing a finger towards Ruffle. "It said something about sneaking Hoopa followers onto the island!"

At this, the xatu stepped forward, training his unwavering stare on the jolteon. "If I may," he began, "I believe I can explain the situation."

Dew stepped forward to stand next to Yellow, her fingers pulling away from her weapons, though still staying at her side ready to grab at a moment's notice. "Please, do."

"My name is Sol. I serve as both seer and grandmaster for this region of Hoopa followers, watching the celestial bodies to know what times we should meet. While it is true that we followers of Hoopa arranged to meet here, there is no foul play involved at all. In fact, we were given explicit permission to gather from the building's owner."

"Ah, that would be Sir Brine, right?" Gan interrupted, only to shrink back as Yellow and Dew shot him an annoyed glare.

"Sorry, so sorry! My apologies. I'll be quiet now."

Yellow shook out her fur, a couple sparks flying off as she relaxed. "So, you have permission to gather, but why have you gathered?"

The xatu closed his eyes. "Mmm… I have foreseen an eclipse in the coming days. As you may know, we see these days as a symbol of Hoopa's power, so we gather somewhere where it is the strongest and renew our vows."

"Vows of evil!" Joy blurted out.

"Evil?" Ruffle repeated, her eyes narrowing, her frustration shining through. "Despite what you may have been told, Hoopa is not an inherently evil pokemon. Just as much as they can be seen as the embodiment of chaos and greed, they can also represent ambition. Striving for more than this life gives you. I would have been happy to explain that, but instead of listening, you left me tied up in some warehouse under the assumption that I was evil!

Dew turned back to look at Venna, eyes narrowed. "Is this true?"

The salandit withered under her superior's glare, stumbling a couple steps back. "W-well, we, uh…"

Yellow let out a long breath, closing her eyes. "I've heard enough. Dew, get your rookies back to their station and give them a long talk about jumping to conclusions-"

"-and poking around in other mon's heads without permission!" Ruffle interrupted.

The jolteon shot her an annoyed look. "And that." She turned to Sol next. "I apologize for any trouble my young associates have caused you. If there's anything within reason we can do for you, I'll see to it."

"Yeah, how about you compensate me for my medical bills," Kee grumbled, pulling the rip in his cloth a little tighter.

Surprising everyone, Yellow let out a rumbling chuckle. "I think we can arrange that. Well then, Sol, I wish your followers well."

As she turned to leave, the xatu spoke up, holding a wing out.

"Safe travels, Yellow. And remember, there are things this world isn't ready for, things that would put you - and those that you care about - in danger. Be careful who you trust."

Yellow whirled back around, giving the xatu a searching look. For just a moment, Ruffle thought she looked… afraid? But the expression passed just as quickly, and she decided she must have imagined it.

"Yes… thank you." And then she turned and walked out of sight, leaving the remaining pokemon to disperse. Dew herded her rookies away, muttering an apology as she ushered them out the door. Kee and Gan left shortly after.

"Do you need medical attention?" the combusken asked, approaching Ruffle.

"She will be fine," Sol replied for her. "Her oran berries will heal the damage just fine with a little time. Come, you two. I wish to send a group out after dark."

Surrounded by other pokemon like her, Ruffle was finally able to relax, letting her worries melt away as she silently thanked Kee and Gan for helping her. And as she chewed on the flesh of a fresh oran berry, she found herself thinking ahead to the coming ceremony.

* * *

High overhead, the sun beamed down, casting its light on the clearing. Grass waved in the light breeze, tickling at Ruffle as she took her place around a circle that had been carefully carved into the ground. Here, she fumbled with the parchment that she had been given, checking the words she had written one last time before folding it and tossing it into the ring, along with everyone else.

On it, she'd written everything she hoped to accomplish before the next eclipse. She wrote about riches and bountiful harvests, of safety and shelter.

And she wrote about hoping for confidence, for understanding. For courage to tell everyone in the village about the beliefs she'd hidden for so long.

Perched from a branch on a nearby tree, Sol silently watched the proceedings below, occasionally peeking back up to watch the sun, waiting for the moment to begin.

Finally, just as before the moon began to eclipse the sun, the xatu let out a loud screech, grabbing the attention of all the pokemon around.

"For those of us who have gathered today," Sol began in a clearly enunciated voice, "blessings to you all. As dictated by the stories passed down about Hoopa, we gather here at the time of the eclipse to renew our vows to them. Vows of ambition, of striving for more. We write down our hopes and dreams, praying that one day, Hoopa might see them and grant them to us. By Hoopa's power."

"By Hoopa's power," the gathered pokemon repeated back.

With one last look to the eclipse, Sol turned his gaze back to the circle. His eyes flashed and at once all the papers disappeared, their hopes and ambitions scattering on the winds.


End file.
